


Blood Will Have Blood

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Raven feels guilty over Finn's death; Finn wishes he could tell her he understands.





	Blood Will Have Blood

Raven knows what Murphy had said to Clarke about how the only reason Finn had been out there and killed those Grounders in the first place was because he was out looking for her.

He wouldn’t have said that if he’d known the truth of what really happened with the spacewalk. Because it wasn’t on Clarke at all that Finn was there. It was her.

She’d been angry at so many people; Murphy, for unintentionally reminding her of her own guilt when he had made that remark, and for having allowed the situation to get that far. He’d been right there with Finn, was there no way he could have restrained him, got him out of there before any of those Grounders got killed? But Finn had admitted to her that in fact, Murphy had tried, had attempted to say to Finn that just because their people’s belongings were at the camp it didn’t mean they were there, had tried calling him off, and Finn hadn’t listened to him until Clarke had arrived at the scene and he finally saw for himself that Murphy was right. “It’s come to something when Murphy’s the voice of reason,” he had attempted to joke, but Raven knew how he was really feeling about himself at the time.

Then there had been Clarke; as Murphy had pointed out, it was because he was trying to rescue her, because Clarke was the one he loved now, that Finn had even ended up at that Grounder settlement at all. And of course it was easy to hate her at first for having stabbed Finn herself, instead of using the knife Raven had given her to stab Commander Lexa instead. Yet as Raven had watched the death dealt to Gustus after his attempt to poison Lexa, and realised that was the fate that would have befallen Finn, she understood why Clarke had done what she did, and knew she could no longer blame her for anything, that Clarke had truly loved Finn, and in the end she had done the right thing by him.

Which was more than Raven could say for herself.

She hadn’t enjoyed her first legitimate spacewalk, although she had made all the right noises and thanked Sinclair for overruling her rejection on health grounds. She just kept thinking of Finn, how he had thought he was giving her a once in a lifetime treat, and how if they had only known Sinclair was going to intervene for her (but how could they have known? No one had ever had a health rejection overruled in Raven’s lifetime), he wouldn’t have needed to do it. He’d have been out there, cheering her on, waiting to hear all about it when she got back. When Raven visited Finn in lockup afterwards, she didn’t even tell Finn about it, not wanting him to know that his sacrifice had been for nothing. In the end he had found out anyway, because one of the guards had mentioned it to her in front of him while she was visiting. He’d have been perfectly entitled to yell at her, demand to know what he was doing in there anyway, even to tell the truth about what had happened. Instead, he’d congratulated her, told her he hoped it had gone well. Raven had thought then about admitting that she, and not Finn, had been the one to do the spacewalk, to get him out of lockup for a crime he hadn’t committed. But she knew that she would be floated if she did, and that Finn had been desperate to prevent that from happening, and who knew, once he got to eighteen they might have floated him anyway for lying to cover up her crime. Jaha had had people floated for less. It had seemed the right choice at the time. But when she heard that guy telling Clarke to just hand Finn over to the Grounders because he’d cost the Ark three months of oxygen with his stupid spacewalk, suddenly Raven wasn’t so sure.

 

Finn watched as it all played out, watched them carry him back to the site of the massacre, watched as his people began the tentative alliance with the Grounders, watched as they prepared for Raven’s death. 

Clarke kept insisting that he wasn’t real, but he was, he could see everything that was going on.

He knew it was what had to be done, that was why he had given himself up to the Grounders even though Clarke, Bellamy and Raven were trying to save him. When the others were trying to cure Lincoln of his Reaper status, and Finn had said that even if he was cured he would always have to live with what he had done and would never be quite the same Lincoln again, he was speaking of himself; the Finn Collins who stood watching them all now was not the same person who had arrived there in the drop ship. He wished he had had the opportunity to speak with Lincoln, to try and help him through the coming days, to tell him that he understood.

He loved Clarke and Raven for their attempts to save him. Hell, even Bellamy too. But he knew, just as Clarke had finally accepted and Raven seemed to be coming to, that there had been no other way. If their people were ever to have any form of truce with the Grounders, he had to be sacrificed. 

He wished he had another chance to speak to Raven too, to tell her a part of him would never stop loving her, that he bore her no grudge over what happened with the spacewalk, that he would do the same again given the opportunity.

But he could save her now, he thought as he appeared to Clarke one last time, pointed towards where her glass had fallen after Bellamy knocked it from her hand when Gustus collapsed to the floor. He looked at her, and he knew she understood what he was trying to tell her, that the poison had never been in the bottle, but in Lexa’s glass, and this would clear Raven of any involvement.

Finn would save her now, just as he had saved her back then.


End file.
